vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Xeno Milco
Xeno Milco is a family member of the Xeno Clan, a proud Greater Noble clan of pureblood who was blessed with the control of the Southern Frontier Sector territories by the Sacred Ancestor. The Mayor of Krishken is a descendant of Dominic Krishken, the man who led an attack on the Xeno Clan three centuries ago, where Xeno Don was slain. In this massacre his nephew Xeno Gillian and his four sons Xeno Gorshin, Benelli, Xeno Braylow, and Baron Nichol Hayden survive the attack and swore revenge on the descendants of the assault. They have awoken after their years of slumber in modern times seeking to make good on this promise. The mayor hires the greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier to hunt them before they can exact their revenge. Appearance His description isn't given. He is a Greater Noble who may have been killed during a formal celebration. He would likely have been wearing formal Noble attire at the time and would be known to wear extravagant Noble attire in every day life. He would have pale skin being a vampire with fangs and eyes that turn red when his Noble nature is active. Personality He is known to be a Greater Noble of great respect having gained much prestige, political power, and integrity. He is a very unconventional Noble who is known to have used a lowly human as a stud to conceive a son with his wife. Something that would be highly frowned upon with in the Nobility. Most Nobles wouldn't even think to do this and if they did the shame would be too great to bear. It's a secret kept though that even his son conceived in this way may not have known about. The reasoning for this also wouldn't be clear since he had other sons already. Could be some notion of having an heir to him that was a hybrid who might survive other than experimentation to combine the genes of light and dark. Biography He seems to be one in a long line of Greater Nobles in the Xeno Clan blood line. He has a big family having four sons. He may have other children not mentioned. His brother is Grand Duke Xeno Don who seems to surpass him in renown qualities but not so much so that he dwarfs him since he is also well known. His brother may simply be the older brother and heir to the leadership through formality if not reputation and ability. He is known all through out the Noblity for being powerful able to move mountain chains with one hand. At some point before Benelli was born he found a human named Kosuth Dorre who was a loiterer in a village, who was homeless, known to have eaten out of the trash and may not have been allowed into establishments like stores and saloons since he had to shit in the woods and streams. Why Milco desired his service as a stud procreating with his wife having Benilli as a result isn't clear. It seems though this did not stop him from claiming him to be his son and rightful offspring retaining all the prestige that goes with it, keeping this a secret from his other family members. How or why his wife went along with this also isn't clear. Three Centuries ago the Mayor of Krishken's ancestor, Dominic Krishken, led an attack on the Xeno Clan. Legend has it they delivered poisoned drink to the wedding reception for the viscount’s daughter the night before, then burst in while they were paralyzed and slaughtered the lot. Women, children, servants—it didn't matter. Everyone got staked through the heart and beheaded. Its the one instance where history books in the Capital don't call it a "battle"; they label it a "massacre". Apparently their blood pooled an inch and a half deep on the floor of the great hall. But the most fearsome of the bunch, Viscount Xeno's son and his four cousins, narrowly escaped harm, fleeing to the crypts beneath the castle to slumber. Fearing their vengeance, his ancestors used mining equipment and vast amounts of explosives to level the castle and block the entrance to the crypts with tens of thousands of tons of rubble. They then set a sensor on top of that, to warn should the five slumbering Nobles awaken. The Nobles have now awakened and with that he hires The Greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier. It isn't clear whether Xeno Milco also died in this massacre but he may have along with his wife. Powers and Abilities Greater Noble Powers- He would have the typical powers of a Greater Noble. No other description of his abilities are given. Underlings Southern Frontier Sector Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble